My Last Chance
by PinkyPops12
Summary: Ssundee was all Amelia wanted to meet. But can she meet him at all? Amelia has found out that she has a very dangerous trait in her family and it affects her a lot. But Ssundee comes for a visit and she falls for him even more. But does Ian feel the same way? Will she survive or will she suffer? THIS IS A TWO SHOT BEACUSE I WANT TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A VERY LONG TIME!
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry for not going on Fanfiction for such a long time! I was worried because my co-author didn't update or talk to me and I was depressed. I just wanted to write a two shot so here it goes.**

Amelia's POV

"Hey doods! Ssundee here with another episode!" I started dreamily at the screen. I wanted to hold his hand...I wanted to meet him so bad. No, I wasn't your average fangirl. My mother was a addict and my father died in a fatal heart attack. You see, my family was special. We will always catch a disease sometime in our life, a fatal one. My mum right now is in Hospital, dealing with cancer. I managed to survive on my own using my father's will, I also got a small job which didn't earn a lot. I'm 23 and I have brown hair and green eyes both inherited from my father. I'm also a die hard fan of Ssundee. I have been dreading one thing ever since I heard that we had a trait in our family. What will my fate be?

I heard knocking on my apartment door. Groaning, I rolled off my bed and headed for the door. I opened the door, coming face to face with my friend, Diana.

"Amelia, get out of your bed and have a jog around! Get some fresh air!" My friend urged me. Sighing I started to close the door but she latched her hand around the knob and gripped firmly on it. "Don't you dare close that door!" She warned me. "I am doing this for you, for me!" She broke into sobs and collapsed on the red carpet floor. Diana also had a bad history, which is how we became friends. Feeling sorry, I invited her into my apartment and allowed her to sit on my bed.

"I'll bring you some refreshments." I said hastily and ran to the fridge. I came back with two bottles of coke and sliced fruit in a plate. I set them on my bedside table and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Well," she started, "I heard that PAX is coming up really soon and Ssundee and TrueMU will be there!"

"That's great news! But I'm afraid I can't go..." I trailed off, a tear slowly making it's way down my face. Diana stared at me in shock.

"W-w-why Amelia?" Diana stuttered in shock and confusion.

"Well," I hesitantly stopped. "I'm sorry Diana." Her eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh no..." She exclaimed. "No No NO! This can't be happening!" I cleared my throat guiltily.

"I developed...Leukemia."

* * *

Lillian's POV

"Look Lillian! There's Skydoesminecraft!" Nicolas shouted. I smiled with satisfaction.

"I'll just go and get his autograph!" I joyfully sang and bounced over to his line.

"It's a bit long..." Nicolas said, glancing at his watch. "You promised we'll have lunch together at twelve."

"Who cares? It's a once in a lifetime chance, I'm not just going to leave that chance behind." I protested. Nicolas rolled his eyes as I turned back to the line.

"You realise we can come every year to PAX?" He crossed his arms.

"You realise that we can have our little 'date' anytime?" I shot back. As we continued to argue, the line gradually lessened until it was my turn.

"You really think getting a little signature is so importan- Oh hi Sky! Can you sign my shirt please?" Nicolas turned his attention to Sky, I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. As I was getting my shirt signed I saw TrueMU and Ssundee having a conversation. _Ssundee and TrueMU...Why does that seem familiar? _I then remembered about my friend Diana. She had a huge crush on TrueMU and she also had a friend who loves Ssundee. Why isn't she here at PAX?

"Hey Nick! Do you think you could call Diana for me?" I asked Nicolas sweetly.

"No problem!" He answered and fished out his phone from is pocket. Nicolas then dialled Diana's number and handed his mobile to me. I smiled at him, signalling thanks.

"Hey De De! Why aren't you here..."

* * *

Diana's POV

"Are you okay Amelia?" I asked with concern. I drove her to the hospital for a check up and her Leukemia seems to be getting worse. No, I mean _way_ worse. Currently, she was lying on a bed and drowsily listening to classic music. My ring tone started ringing and Amelia looked at me curiously.

"Just gotta...Get this." I said and stepped out of the hospital room. Picking up the call, I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey De De! Why aren't you here?" My other friend, Lillian asked.

"Well..." I choked, "There is no easy way to say this."

"What wrong?" She questioned me, sounding really worried.

"You know my friend...the one that loves Ssundee...S-s-she...has...L-l-leukemia..." I started crying uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry...Diana" Lillian sympathised, "I had no idea..." A nurse started looking at me strangely so I ceased my sobbing a bit.

"It really doesn't relate to you Lillian...you have no need to be sorry." I sighed. Lillian paused for a second.

"I have a great idea!" You wait at the hospital, what is it called and what room is Amelia in?" She sounded like she was going to do something crazy.

"Errrr...St Fredrick Hospital, room 20." I murmured. After a few more seconds, she hanged up on me.

"Well isn't she a nice friend," I muttered.

* * *

Nicolas's POV

"Ssundee! TrueMU! Can I ask you a favor?" Lillian yelled. I shot her a look that was meant to signal 'are you insane!'. She shrugged and yelled it again. Ian and Jason looked at as and I tried to look like I had no idea who the person standing next to me was.

"Sure, What's the favor?" TrueMU asked and Ssundee nodded in agreement.

"I'll explain once you're in my car." Lillian smirked and grabbed both Youtubers by the arms and stuffed them in her car. I covered my eyes as people turned and stared. I heard yells and shrieks of protests coming from the car.

"You get in there too!" Lillian ordered and I popped into the front seat. She sat in the drivers seat and locked the car so they can't get out. Ahh...this really wasn't my day.

~Explaining about Amelia's condition and obsession~

"That's the whole reason for why you stuffed me in here?" Ian asked with interest.

"Yeah...that's it." I face palmed with embarrassment. After a few minutes, we arrived outside of St Fredrick's Hospital an ran inside, heading straight for room 20. When we reached the room. I saw a blonde girl standing there.

"Hi Diana!" Lillian greeted. Diana gasped when she saw Jason. Her eyes then flew to me.

"Oh thank you Lillian!" She squealed but turned serious again. "The doctor said she's stable for now but she might go any minute."

"That's really bad news!" Nicolas exclaimed.

"I think Ian can go in himself. I want to give her a surprise." Diana half heartily grinned.

"Good idea!" Nicolas and Lillian agreed.

"I'll stay here waiting for you dood!" Jason winked and I smiled.

Ssundee/Ian's POV

When we entered the room, I saw the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. She looked like a angel sent from heaven above. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw me and she was like that for a few seconds. Then without warning, her eyes closed and her body went limp. I panicked and quickly ran to her, feeling for her pulse. Luckily, it was still there so she must have passed out from shock. I sighed in relief and sat on the bed. Do you believe in love at first sight? Cause I think I just experienced it. She looked so peaceful when she sleeps, I stroked her cheeks and stood up. I left the room, and saw three curious faces.

"Sooo...anything happened?" Nicolas queried.

"Guess she got a overload of shock," I shrugged. "But she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"You're already falling for her?" Lillian asked, smirking.

"I think so..." I started dreamily off into space. A doctor came running full speed to us.

"Are you Amelia's friend?" He questioned Diana, panting.

"Yeah..." She confirmed.

"I'm going to break the news first to you guys then okay?" He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid that Amelia's Mum has died."

* * *

Amelia's POV

I woke up panting real hard. Ssundee was here! I looked around and saw silhouettes of five figures standing outside my door. I saw a another figure hastily run up to them and said something. I strained my ears and listened real hard.

"I'm...breaking news...guys...first...I'm...Amelia's...died." The figure panted. I thought with confusion. My what died? It must be really important. I just then realised that I'm in the same hospital my mum was in. That must mean...no! No! She can't die! My eyes filled with tears, threating to fall.

The door opened and Diana, Lillian, Nicolas, Ssundee and TrueMU walked in, faces filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Amelia..." Lillian whispered.

**So how is it? Good...Bad? Please review, I would appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I present you with Chapter 2 in this twoshot! The end ended not really how I wanted to it too but it had to be done... Also, sorry for the long wait. I had homework and holidays to attend to. Please read the A/N at the end, it's really important.**

TrueMU/Jason's POV

Everyone's faces was grim as we walked into the room. I barely heard Lillian say sorry. I know I only knew this girl for around one minute but I felt like I knew her for my whole life. She sounds so brave...So much like me. I've also felt despair in my childhood because a person very dear to me...is no longer with me. Lost contact to everyone and the world. Rather not talk about it though...It brings back horrible memorises. I glanced back at Amelia and felt tears entering my eyes. Seeing everyone cry made me go really emotional. I was about to leave when Ian stopped me.

"I suggest we pay our respects" He whispered.

"But I don't want to cry in front of girls" I whimpered.

"Deal with it" Ian smirked. I sighed with annoyance and walked back to Amelia.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." I said solemnly. "I know this is hard for you." I noticed Ian in the corner, looking at me wearily. I mouthed 'I hate you' the looked at Lillian. "Please excuse me, can I have a moment to myself outside?" She nodded in approval and moved aside, allowing me to exit the room. As soon as I was outside, in the corridor of the hospital, I broke down. She brings me back so many memories of _her._ Her flaming orange hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Her perfect smile and her lovely face. I miss her so much. I wiped the tears from my face and made sure I erased all signs of my breakdown before going back inside. I saw Ian glare at me as I retreated to a chair in the corner of the room. Lillian was talking about how Amelia couldn't go to the funeral and Nicolas was talking to Ian about something. I sat there thinking about how can life get any worse.

Nicolas's POV

"Hey Ssundee!" I whispered in a low voice. He eyed me carefully before replying.

"You can call me Ian."

"Okay 'Ian'. I know one thing about you. I know you like Amelia." I said. Ian tensed up.

"How can you explain weather I like her or not?" He questions me.

"Well..." I thought about it. "You stare at her like some kind of stalker." Ian looked at me like I was the stalker.

"Well, you're correct. Just not about the part where I stare at her like a stalker. He confessed.

"My instincts are never wrong," I snickered.

Lillian's POV

"Let's go for some lunch." I said trying to brighten the mood, I thought about the choices we had. "There was a McDonalds nearby when I drove here." I suggested.

"Sure let's go." Diana chuckled. "Don't worry Amelia, we'll be back soon."

"Can one of you stay with me? I'll feel so lonely." Amelia murmured. Ian volunteered straight out.

"Thank you Ssundee." Amelia smiled.

"Alright guys, let's go!" I marched out the door with the others trailing behind me. "Remember guys, I'll pay okay?"

Amelia's POV **(Sorry for frequent POV changes)**

_ARE U SERIOUS? I'M STUCK WITH THE MAN OF MY DREAMS! DO SOMETHING! _ My started mind yelled at me but my mouth always had a mind of it's own.

"So ummm...Ssundee...How's life?" I mentally facepalmed myself. That is the dumbest thing to ask ever.

"Hmmm...It's pretty good. Also, you can call me Ian."

"Okay Ian. I'm sorry you've got to do this." I apologised.

"Nah, it's okay. I volunteered myself remember?" Ian replied with his beautiful smile. I couldn't help but grin back. There was a awkward silence as we just started into each others eyes. Ian finally breaks the silence.

"I heard that you watch my videos a lot." He points out.

"Yes I do-" I stopped, thinking weather to tell him I had a crush on him for a long time or not. "I had a little crush on you for about a year." I finally admit.

"Well that's funny, because I had a crush on you for about thirty minutes." He used his derp voice which made me laugh out loud. But what he said, is it true?

There was another period of awkward silence until I break it this time.

"What you said...Is it true?" I said hesitantly. Ian hesitated as well, before nodding his head. From then, I knew we liked each other, he seemed to think the same thing. Ian slowly, reached forward and held my hand. We were in that position until the others came back.

~A month later~

I finally got out of hospital and attended my mother's funeral. I picked the most saddest black dress I could find and met Ian outside with his suit. Everyone knew that we were official 'girlfriend and boyfriend' now but we didn't mind. After the funeral, we celebrated my Mother's journey to the afterlife and ate and drank a lot. By the time the party was finished, it was nine o'clock PM. Ian offered to drive me but I refused, as I got on my own car. But he insisted to drive behind me to check weather I will make it home or not. We shared a loving kiss before I get in my red Toyota. I started the engine while Ian started his and we started driving back to my home, I was ready to call it a night.

I was a bit drowsily as I waited at the red light, I didn't notice a bright yellow light coming towards me. I didn't notice Ian shouting at me to move I didn't notice anything except for the traffic light. The second it turned green, a blinding white flash overcame me.

...

Blurry figures lifted me out of my car. I looked at saw Ian screaming at a truck driver. I lost conciseness.

...

_"Daddy!" The little_ _version of me screamed. "DADDY!" My mother pulled me away as they lowered the coffin into the hole. I saw my father's peaceful face disappear into the darkness of the world. "NOOO DADDY COME BACK! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T GO! DADDY!" My seven year old self collapsing on the floor, sobbing and crying. They started shoving dirt into the hole. "NO DON'T GO! WHY IS HE DOWN THERE! HE ISN'T GONE! HE'S JUST SLEEPING!" I wailed. I have no idea how long I cried for but when I woke up, I was in my bedroom, sleeping on my bed. I got up and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my eyes were weary. I looked around and saw my father's stuff in my room. His tennis racket, his teddy, his good luck charm and this photo. I picked up the photo and examined it. It was a picture of me and my dad, at the beach fishing. My eyes filled with tears again. I turned the picture around and there was some writing. My father's writing._

_Dear Amelia._

_If you are reading this, that means you won't ever see me again for a long time. I am so sorry sweetie but it had to happen. You cannot change the past but you can shape the future. Things happen for a reason. I why I had to go but it must be for a good cause. Amelia darling, don't grieve. I'll be watching over you no matter what. Keep that in mind. I want you to focus on your future and make the world a better place. You will make me proud. That is my dying wish. Don't worry, you'll see me again. I'll see you one day in this place called heaven. But for now, just wait. I believe in you._

_From Daddy._

_P.S. Keep my things please. I know you'll take good care of them._

_I made a promise that day._

...

I was in a white room with my friends waiting anxiously. They smiled with joy when they saw that I had woken.

...

This time when I woke up, I saw Ian. His face was so white, filled with worry. I grasped his hand and went back to sleep.

...

"Surgery wasn't a success." I heard someone talking.

...

"You guys have a day"

...

Ian was next to me when I woke up again. He kissed my forehead and finally let the tears flow. "Bye Amelia..." He sobbed.

I wanted to shout don't lost hope! Don't give up! But all I could manage was a "Sorry."

I turned my head weakly to my heart monitor. It was decreasing a bit every second.

"You have two minutes Ian!" A doctor called from outside

Already, I was seeing black and white spots swimming in my vision. My breath grew more shallow. Ian looked up and hugged me. I wanted to hug back so much.

"Ian..." I croaked out. "Keep everything I have."

I told him all my passwords and secrets.

"Ian, one last favour..." I grew more tired and tired. "Can you bury the photo of me and my dad with me please?"

He nodded slowly and I smiled. "Good. That is my dying wish. I'll see you someday in Heaven okay?" Ian leaned in and we shared our final kiss.

My eyelids were dropping and I can't barely breathe.

"Don't...worry...I'll...see...you...again someday in heaven... there will be no pain...no crying...no dying. We...could play forever... and ever...I'll see you there..."

With that, my eyelids dropped and my heart failed. But I was satisfied with my life and the last face I saw was Ian's. Smiling.

"Hi Amelia." Someone laughed.

"Hi?" I said confused. Who are you, where are you?

"I told you we'll meet someday right?" The voice said again. I realised who it was straight away. My broke into a smile and gateway appeared in front of me.

"Welcome to heaven darling."

**That was the ending...Yeah...I thought I could have done better though... Anyway you are reading this A/N because I want to write another 1/2/3 shot. It's up to you. I need you to write in the reviews what kind of genres you want me to write. I will then put the candidates on the next page and you get to vote which genre you want me to write by voting on the reviews. The person who wins will tell me what the plot they had in mind in PM and I will write it. So write what genres you want me to write in the reviews now! Remember it is a 1/2/3 shot.**

**Conditions: If a genres is taken, do your second choice.**


End file.
